The story of a Panda  Emmett Cullen X OC
by TheOokamikage
Summary: Emmett is faced with a new challenge when a strange girl wanders across him and his family playing baseball in the forest, what will he do when she gets involved and attracts the attention of the Voltori? can he keep her safe or is she destined for death?


_**The story of a Panda (Emmett Cullen)**_

_A girl walked slowly through a foggy area of woods dressed in tight black jeans, a black t-shirt with white angel wings printed on, black lace up arm warmers and black biker boots. She had mid length, straight raven hair that shone a mystifying blue colour and she had the iciest blue piercing eyes that seemed almost supernatural. She walked with grace and elegance as she twisted round the towering trees as she looked for somewhere to rest. She played with a small silver dragon pendent, her only possession of any value. It had great sentimental value and she gently clung to it as she skipped through the woods._

_Before long the strange girl heard a deep growl, her sensitive ears pinpointed the location; it seemed that someone was in danger. Without thinking the girl ran off with unnatural speed towards the endangered person. As she drew closer she could make out several people surrounding one girl from four oncoming attackers. The strange girl's eyes watched the unfolding scene concealed within a group of large evergreens. Several people with pale skin and unnatural beauty where surrounding a short brunette girl from four odd threats, she watched as they tried to protect her, they where triggering and needed help. Suddenly one of the attackers broke through the defenses as came straight at the brunette girl, without hesitation the strange girl leapt from her evergreen cover and pushed the brunette out of the attackers reach. The strange girl felt a burning piercing sensation flow through her neck as the attackers pointed teeth made contact with her skin, the girls hand quickly shot to her bitten neck, "vampire" she growled as she clutched the bite mark._

_The attacking vampires where quickly dealt with by the others who had been trying to help the brunette, they ripped the vampires limb from limb and torched them to a crisp black pile of ash. "Bell", yelled one of the protectors as he ran at an unnatural speed towards the fallen brunette who lay on the ground panting and slightly dazed. "Edward I'm fine sh-she saved me she pu-pushed me out of the way", wheezed the brunette girl named Bella. Edward had unusual pale skin, luring golden eyes and soft bronze coloured hair, he was tall and slim with a slight muscular physique. Edward then noticed Bella's dark clothed savior slouched on the ground with her hand clutching her neck; crimson blood flowed out through her fingers as she tried to cover the bite mark. "We have a problem", yelled Edward to the others, they quickly gathered round Edward, Bella and the strange girl. "She has been bitten, we have to help her she saved Bella's live", shouted Edward to the others._

"_Quick we have to get the venom out of her blood stream before it can take event and change her", ordered the oldest looking male of the group. He grabbed the girls hand and removed it from the bite, "my name is Carlisle Cullen I'm a doctor here in Forks, you have been poisoned. We need to get the venom erm I mean poison out of your system", he explained._

"_No no n-need to c-cover, I know all a-about v-vampires Mr. Cullen, there's no n-need to remove the vampires v-venom. It won't effect me, it w-will just burn for a few m-minutes," stammered the girl as she clutched her neck again. The group looked shocked at what the young girl had just said._

_A few minutes passed and so did the young girls pain, she slowly sat upright panting and let out a small sigh. "Why didn't you change?" asked Edward curiously as he helped the girl to her feet._

"_Erm can't we talk about this later I d-don't", before the girl could finish her sentence she had collapsed and blacked out. One of the others quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Emmett can you carry her home for me please," asked Carlisle to the one who had caught her. The group quickly left carrying the girl back to the safety of their home. _

_Emmett gently placed the girl down on a large soft white sofa, the group gathered round. "Bella are you sure you're ok?" asked Edward with concern in his voice as he checked her over carefully. _

"_Yes I'm fine Edward that girl pushed me out of the vampire's way but I would like to go home now I'm a little tiered", smiled Bella. _

"_Sure come on then", replied Edward as he and Bella left._

_Not long after Bella and Edward had left the strange girl began to come round. "Ergh where am I?" she groaned as she sat up and rubbed her neck. The eldest lady of the group stepped forwards, she too had a pale complexion, unnatural beauty and elegance to her. "I'm Esme Cullen, you blacked out so my family brought you here to our home, don't worry you're safe here. This is my family, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and my husband Carlisle, there's also Edward but he has just left. Are you alright young one?" smiled Esme sweetly._

"_Yes thank you I'm fine now, sorry for any trouble I may have caused," smiled the strange girl as she looked around her. "Oh nonsense dear, you saved Bella's life, I'm sure that Edward is grateful, we all are, what's your name sweetie? Who are you?" asked Esme to the strange girl._

"_Erm oh yes sorry, my name is Pandora-Violet but I go by the name Panda, as for who I am I'm not quite sure. Although I do know I'm not Human nor complete vampire", smiled the strange girl named Panda. "Where are you family? Where's your home?" asked Jasper curiously as he swept closer to Panda. "Family, I've never had a family or a home. I'm alone, always have been, I'm a nomad with nowhere and no one", replied Panda quietly with a slight sad depressed tone of voice._

"_I'm sorry, how about you stay with us? We don't mind, it would be nice to have another girl around", smiled Esme sweetly as she sat down next to Panda. Panda looked shocked, no one had ever wanted her, "oh no I couldn't impose, it would be rude of me," replied Panda._

"_No I insist, no one should be alone especially you, your kind and selfless," replied Edward as he glided in through the front door and stood in front of Panda. "It's the least we could do, you did save Bella and you know all about Vampires and stuff", beamed Alice the pixie like girl. Panda sat deep in thought for several minutes. "Come on it would be a pleasure if you stayed, as Esme said you shouldn't be alone", smiled Edward kindly to Panda._

_Your P.O.V *Panda*_

_You couldn't believe what had just happened, for the first time in your life someone had wanted you. Someone had asked you to be part of a family, they hadn't shunned you or tried to kill you. You sat for a few minutes thinking about the Cullen's proposition. You nodded, "Ok that's sounds good, I'd love to stay with you all," you beamed as the thoughts of being part of a family sunk in._

"_Ok then, we need to know a little more about you though. What do you eat? Do you sleep? Can you go into the sunlight?" asked Carlisle as he smiled at you kindly._

"_Ok well for starters I don't eat at all, I don't drink blood or anything like that, I only drink water. As for sleeping I do sleep, once a month for 24 hours. Sunlight is an issue though, it makes my eyes glow, my appearance changes and I slightly glisten like vampires do", you informed them. The Cullen's all seemed fascinated by what you had said, you weren't exactly normal even in the world of the supernatural._

"_Wow I have to see you in the sunlight but first thing first I think some shopping is in order, you can't like in those clothes forever, wait can you live forever?" asked Alice curiously. You let out a small angelic laugh, "yes Alice I can live forever I am an Immortal and shopping sounds good too." Alice seemed thrilled by your answer and jumped around the room happily, "yay new shopping buddy no more Mr. grumpy Edward", she shrieked happily._

_After several tiring non stop shopping hours you and Alice reappeared at the Cullen's large elegant house clutching a large assortment of different shaped and sized bags. "Gosh Alice you sure love shopping, I know why Edward hates being dragged round, you don't stop", you laughed as you crashed onto the comfy sofa. "Come on no time to sit around I'll show you to your room," beamed Alice as she grabbed your hand and dragged you off upstairs._

_You soon settled into your new life in Forks with the Cullen's, they had accepted you quickly and made you feel like you belonged somewhere for the first time in your life. You where happy for once._

"_Panda dear, you are to start school on Monday, Edward, Alice and the others will take good care of you", sang Esme sweetly. You gulped great school, I'll never fit in, "thank you, I'm sure it will be fun, Forks is a nice friendly town, I'm sure I'll like it no need to worry", you laughed nervously._

"_Don't sweat it Panda you'll have us there", laughed Emmett as he gave you a bone crushing hug._

"_Emmet c-can't breathe", you wheezed as you tried to escape from his hug, he laughed and let go of you._

_Your P.O.V *Panda*_

_Soon Monday morning rolled round, you quickly got up and dressed in black jeans, a sky blue top and a black hooded jumper with white angel wings printed on the back and Papa Roach written across the front, you also wore fingerless black gloves. Your nails where painted black and you applied black eyeliner round your entire eyes, you then brushed you raven blue hair and left it down your fringe falling over your left eye covering it completely. "Come on Panda we're going to be late," you heard Alice yell as you closed your bedroom door and glided down the stairs. Alice danced up to you and linked arms slowly pulling you towards Edwards silver Volvo that waited outside._

"_Wow Edward you drive like a complete sociopath but it was so fun, you laughed as you climbed out of the car with the rest of the family. "Come on Panda I'll show you where to get your timetable and where your locker is," smiled Alice as she grabbed your arm and dragged you off to the school's main office. "Hello, this is Panda Angel my cousin, she's starting today so we came to collect her timetable and things," smiled Alice to the elderly office worker. The woman quickly glanced at you and Alice the rummaged through one of the filing cabinets and produced a timetable, map and locker key with the number 13 stamped on. "Thank you" you said as Alice once again dragged you off._

"_Right lest see your timetable. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Great all your classes have at least one of us in so you're going to be fine", beamed Alice as she dragged you back towards the family who were sat at a table in the dining room, you and Alice walked over and sat down with them. Bella and Edward then came over and joined you. "Hi I'm Bella Swan I never got the chance to introduce myself and thank you properly for the other night", smiled Bella as she gave you a hug. Your body stiffened, your hair spiked out and stood on end a little and your eyes began to glow slightly silver as she came in contact with you. "Panda? Panda? Are you ok Panda what's happening?" asked Alice as she tried to shake you out of your trance like state, as her hand touched your bare skin ice began to form on your skin and her hand. Luckily no one was looking so Emmett quickly grabbed you and ran outside to the cover of the trees away from prying eyes. Emmett gently put you down, an icy wind began to howl around you wiping your hair. You suddenly shook your head and clutched it as you tried to snap yourself out of the odd state, the wind died down any your eyes and hair turned back to normal. "S-sorry about that, I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?" you stuttered._

"_No everyone's fine, what happened to you?" asked Jasper as he and his family stared at you curiously. You laughed nervously, "sorry my body. My powers, I didn't know that there where werewolves in this area, Jacob Black and his tribe of shape shifters", you mumbled as she swept your hair out of your face._

_Everyone looked at you confused, "what do you mean, do you know Jacob?" asked Bella confused._

"_No I don't know him b-but when you touched me I could see things, their family, powers, tribe, and history. I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused. I didn't know that would happen, my powers are a tad wild and unpredictable sorry", you mumbled quietly. _

"_No worries, no one saw anything so we're safe, do you want me to drive you home?" Emmett asked you concerned. "No I'm fine now thank you, come on let's get back inside before lunch ends", you smile. You and the family glided back into the dining room just as the bell rand for last lesson, "ok you've got P.E with Emmett next so he'll take care of you," smiled Alice as her and the other glided off to next lesson leaving you with Emmett. "Come on lets go, I love P.E", smirked Emmett as he walked off down the halls to the changing rooms._

_You quickly got changed and joined the rest of the class in the large sports hall, "alright get into teams of five, two girls teams and two boys teams we're playing basketball today, New girl you're going to have to be on a guys team sorry but it seems there's one too many girls and everyone else has their teams sorted sorry", informed the P.E teacher Mr. Reeds. You reluctantly nodded, "relax Panda you can be on my team with the guys, they won't mind but show them you're not just a pretty face", winked Emmett as he tossed you a black bib. You grinned and quickly gained back your confidence._

"_The first match will be the boys teams, be nice to the new girl we don't need any broken bones on her first day", yelled Mr. Reeds as he walked over to the centre with the ball. Each team got into their positions on their side of the court, you where mid attack, Emmett was centre and the other three guys were guarding. Mr. Reeds tipped the ball up to start, Emmett quickly leapt up and smashed the ball to you with force, you snatched the ball from the air and started to dribble down the court. The guys on the opposite team seemed to think you easy prey as they tried to box you in and snatch the ball; you faked a left and slid through them heading for the 3 point mark. You leapt up and with a flick of your wrist let go of the ball, it swished straight through the net scoring your team an easy points putting you in the lead. The opposition just glared at you dumbstruck, you made them look like complete losers. Emmett and the rest of your team gave you a high five and continued the match. "Seems like we have a new star on the court, come on guys step it up", yelled Mr. Reeds. A boy from the opposite team tossed the ball from the sideline to his mate, you quickly jumped and intercepted the ball, and you tossed it to Emmett who scored 2 points._

_By the end of P.E your team had won everyone of their matches hand down, everyone congratulated you on how well you had performed. All the girls seemed to ooze will jealousy as the guys crowded round you. Emmett waited for you as you ran off to get changed, you reappeared a moment later. "You where amazing out there, where you learn to play like that?" laughed Emmett as he grabbed you in a bear hug and ruffled your hair up. You just laughed and walked back to Edward's car where the others were waiting._

_Your P.O.V *Panda*_

_Once you had returned home Carlisle was stood at the door waiting with Esme, "what happened today Panda?", they asked you. You looked at him confused, there was no way he could know about your little incident at dinner with Bella, "sorry Carlisle but I have no clue what you're talking about?" you replied hoping he didn't know about school. "You know what I'm talking about, Rosalie told us that you had a problem with Bella at school", scolded Carlisle. You glared at Rosalie who intern glared back at you, "well you see my powers reacted somehow when Bella and I came in contact, my mind was flooded with information and images of the Blacks and their tribe and leader Sam," you mumbled._

"_You know we still don't really know a lot about you, we don't know your background or where you came from. For all we could know you could be some psychotic killer a total psychopath," growled Rosalie at you. "Rosalie that is enough don't be so rude and bitchy to Panda," growled Edward in your defense._

"_No it's alright Edward, she's right, I haven't told you a lot about my background or past," you sighed. The family gathered in the living room awaiting your story, you sat down in a comfy chair and began to explain. "Well as you know my name is Pandora-Violet, my last name is Blake, I was born in 1980 on December the 13__th__, so I'm not really that old, I stopped aging after I turned 17. I never had parents or a family that I can remember; I don't remember anything before my10__th__ birthday. I travelled a lot, keeping myself to myself trying not to attract any unwanted attention however that didn't last. After 3 years of travelling round I came across a small village in the depths of Alaska, there I encountered both vampires and werewolves. I got myself caught up in a little war that was going on between the vampires and werewolves."_

"_They seemed to think of me as a threat as I didn't have a vampire, werewolf or human scent. That's when I first discovered some of my powers. I always knew I wasn't a human, I never ate and only slept one a month but these powers that I had scared me senseless. My first powers I discovered where my control over water, wind and ice, the vampires and werewolves attacked me, my emotions triggered the powers. I somehow began a fierce snowstorm that formed round me like a protective barrier the hail I had created turned into long sharp icicles that shot at those who tried to attack me. I could freeze water with the touch of a finger and melt it again with another touch. I discovered my next assets a year later in New York City when I was travelling through a rough area known for its shootings and stabbings. I got myself caught in crossfire between two rival gangs, bullets ripped through my flesh, amazingly I didn't die I had healed within an hour, all I had was a slight pain, no scars nothing. That's how I discovered I was immortal. Then there's the standard vampire superstring and speed."_

"_I discover the speed and strength whilst hiking up in the mountains, there was an avalanche and rocks fell. I managed to dodge round most of the boulders and those I couldn't I shattered with a single hit. Then I continued to travel round, everywhere I went I ended up helping someone in need. Then I came to forks and found Bell and you lot, I couldn't just stand around and let her get hurt, I could tell she meant a lot to this family so I jumped in and helped her. As for the power that showed today, it's never happened before, it's new. That's it that's my story, I don't know what I am or where I originated from, whether I was created or if I was born like this," you explained._

_The Cullen's seemed frozen as the story of your life sank in, "one thing you didn't explain, how did you find out about the whole changing in sunlight issue?" asked Jasper curiously._

"_Oh that was one weird experience, thank god it was Halloween or my cover would have been completely blown. I was in England in the capital London when I was 15, it was oddly sunny, normally it's always raining there. I was shopping when a young girl came up to me and told me that I was wearing a scary but cool costume, I had no idea what she was talking about so I ignored her and carried on. Until other people told me the same thing, by this time I knew something wasn't right so I looked at my reflection. What was staring back at me was not human. I then realized it only ever happened in sunlight", you explained. Jasper still didn't look satisfied with your answer._

"_What do you look like though?" he asked curiously._

"_It's hard to explain, you're just going to have to wait until it's sunny and you can see for yourself," you replied. "Well we won't have long to wait, it's going to be sunny early next week", smiled Alice._

_The rest of the week was uneventful until it came to the day where the sun shone brightly just as Alice had predicted. You got dressed in long black jeans, a long hooded top that concealed your face, full black leather cloves, your black biker boots and a scarf that you wrapped around your face. You made sure none of your skin was exposed before leaving your room. "Come on Panda hurry up we want to go hunting and hiking," yelled Emmett from downstairs. You quickly flew down the stairs and hopped into Emmett's waiting jeep._

_Your P.O.V *Panda*_

_You and the Cullen's all spilled into the waiting jeeps and drove off up through the mountains to the dense forest away from any human eyes. After about two hours of insane driving at over 120MPH you arrived at your destination. You where deep within the mountains under the cover of the large evergreen trees. "Come on let's get going, we need to hunt", smiled Esme as you and the others jumped from the cars. Once everyone was out you all started heading south deeper into the woods, "Panda will you be ok if we hunt? We don't want you to get hurt", asked Carlisle. _

"_As long as I change I'll be fine, I just need to soak in a little sunlight", you replied with a toothy grin._

"_You should change now then just encase", said Jasper as his eyes darkened a little, and you knew he was hungry. "Yes I suppose, now all I need is to find myself some nice rays," you laughed. You then set off followed by the Cullen's to find a nice patch of sunlight._

_It wasn't long before you found the perfect patch of sunny grass where the canopy of trees was thin. "Can you hold these please Emmett?" you asked as you started to pull some layers of clothing off. You through your long black jumper and t-shirt off and tossed them to Emmett, you had on under that a loose black mesh sort of top with a black crop top on under that. Next you flung off your boots and socks letting your toes sink in the soft earth, then came your jeans, under your jeans you had on loose fitting black shorts that came to your knees. Finally you threw off you scarf and leather gloves, you stood before the Cullen's in a baggy mesh top with a crop top and loose baggy shorts. You felt there ayes stare at you and realized what they were looking at, on each side of your back you had a large black wing tattooed on, they covered your entire back, you also had sever tribal bands tattooed round both you biceps, wrists, calves and ankles. "What's with all the tattoos?" snorted Rosalie as she glared at you. "I've had them as long as I can remember, I think I was born with them, that's not all I get stranger just you wait till I hit the sun," you laughed, Rosalie continued to glare at you rudely._

_You stepped forwards into the sunlight, as your skin soaked it in your body began to change. Your feet became clawed; each claw was sharp and a black colour. Your skin became even paler and your hair became a mix of black and vivid blue streaks that spiked out. Two small twisting ivory coloured horns appeared one on each side of your head. Your eyes became a pure golden colour and your hands now bared sharp black claws instead of finger nails. Finally you came to the most fascinating part, the black wings tattooed on your back peeled off and slid through your mesh top and formed into solid black silky wings, two small sparkling white vampire like fangs slid a little over your bottom lip revealing themselves slightly. The wind seemed to pick up and dance round you gently blowing your hair. You looked stunning even with your slight evil demonic look. "You look amazing Panda," you heard Emmett whisper. Rosalie scowled at her boyfriends comment and let out a small growl directed at you. "I never thought anyone would ever see me like this again, it feels so good to have the earth beneath my feet and the wind touch my skin," you smiled happily as you stretched out your wings and curled your clawed feet in the soil. "Your transformation is spectacular, I've never seen someone like you before" complimented Carlisle. "I've always had this odd connection to the earth, I love the feel of it and the smell of it, I guess that's just the werewolf side of me," you smirked as you stretched your arms and flexed your claws. You stepped out of the sunlight and walked back to the family, "wait shouldn't you have changed back now, you're not in the sunlight any longer?" asked Alice curiously._

_You let out an angelic laugh, "no, once the sun has changed me I can choose when and if I want to return to my other form. I could stay like this forever if I wanted."_

"_Now lest go and get some hunting done, I'm sure you've waited enough. Emmett Edward I'll race you," you grinned as you leapt into the air stretched out your wings and flew off at an amazing speed, Edward and Emmett just grinned and sped off after you._

_After the week away hunting and hiking in the sunlight you and the Cullen's had grown even closer, the bonds between you all had been made stronger especially the ones between you and Emmett much to Rosalie's dismay. The only issues you had where between yourself and Bella, it wasn't that you didn't like her or hated her for being human no, it was because your powers acted strangely when you where around her. You tried to stay away from her not trying to be rude but for her safety, you knew Edward would kill you if anything happened t his Bella._

"_Esme, I won't be attending school tomorrow with the others," you called out as you sat in your room listening to some classic rock music (AC/DC) "Oh ok dear but why?" she asked kindly. You danced out of your room to see Esme, "it's because tomorrow is the day of rest for me, so it means I have to lock myself away in my room for 24hours," you replied with a sigh as you walked back into your room._

"_Oh and you won't want to touch me or anything when I'm asleep, it would result in the person who came into contact with me being frozen in a block of ice until I reawaken the following day," you shouted from your room. "Ok then no one touches a sleeping Panda unless they want to be ice cubes," laughed Emmett childishly earning him a nasty glare from Rosalie._

_You drifted downstairs to get a glass of water before you went to sleep for the day, in the kitchen you noticed a small stuffed animal, a panda sat on the kitchen table. "Aww is it adorable," you smiled as you picked up the stuffed toy. "you think so? Well it is for you, I saw it in town and thought you might like it," came Emmett's voice from behind you. _

"_Thank you Emmett it's so cute," you laughed as you hugged him._

"_Right well I'm off to bed now so I'll see you tomorrow," you said to everyone as you hugged them all and glided off upstairs to get changed and comfy._

_Alice Cullen's P. and Emmett seem to be real good friends now maybe there was more to Panda then meets the eye. Panda had gone to bed leaving me and the rest of the family, after about an hour of sitting around just chatting I had that strange sensation of a vision. I stared off into space as the images began to form in my mind showing you an event you had dreaded. Jasper gently shook me and brought me back to my senses. "We have a major problem," I blurted out as I looked at my family. The family gathered round me as I started to explain my crap vision. "It's the Volturi, there coming for a surprise visit and will arrive in about an hour, they're going to discover Panda," I practically screamed to the family. Edwards face fell, "what about Bella? We still haven't changed her, she's in danger I've got to get to her and keep her safe," he said urgently as he got up and took off to keep Bella safe from the formidable Vampire Royals the Volturi. _

"_What are we going to do about Panda?" I heard Jasper ask with concern in his voice. _

"_Well what can we do? We can't move her or stop the Volturi, all we can do is stop the Volturi from taking her but it will be at a price," responded Carlisle. The family all waited anxiously for the Volturi to arrive._

_At 12 midnight Carlisle waited patiently by the front door for the Vampire royals to arrive so he could great them. "Argh Aro what a pleasure it is, to see you again so soon," smiled Carlisle with fake warmth in his voice. I stood behind him with the rest of my family awaiting the worse; the five vampires stepped through the door and entered our home. "It's been a long time since I last paid you a visit, how and your wonderful family doing? I hope you don't mind us paying a visit I wanted to catch up with a dear friend and thought since I was passing by I should drop by. You don't mind do you Carlisle?" asked Aro with fake kindness._

"_Not at all, I see you brought a few others with you as well. Nice to see you all again, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Demetri, "smiled Carlisle._

_Carlisle's P.O.V_

_I welcomed the Volturi into my home and offered them a seat, "So how have you and your family been these past years?" Aro asked me with a fake smile._

"_We have all been very well thank you, we are still happy and undiscovered", I replied with the same fakeness in my voice. The Aro brought up a sensitive subject, I felt Edward tense and almost growl as Aro spoke again, "I hope Edward is well, has he changed that human girl yet?" he asked._

"_I'm afraid not, he will soon though, he just needs a little more time don't worry it will be done", I carefully replied. "Well he needs to do it soon, we can't have humans knowing our secrets can we", responded Aro coldly, I could tell his patience was thinning with this matter,_

"_Who's the new addition to the family?" asked Marcus out of the blue. I froze I had forgotten about Panda I had been too busy worrying about Edward and Bella. "Excuse me?" I asked trying to cover up. I saw Marcus scowl at me seeing through my deception, "Don't forget I can sense relationships, you and your family seem very attached to someone named Panda", sneered Marcus. I realized I couldn't lie my way out of this situation it would only end up much worse. "I can sense her upstairs, she has the most unusual scent, not human, vampire or werewolf", snorted Demetri. I remembered he was a keen tracking vampire; I began to panic on the inside but tried to keep my normal composure on the outside I couldn't let anything happen to Panda. "Hmm really Demetri well I guess I'll have to meet this Panda person myself", replied Aro. Those where the words I had been praying I would never hear my stomach twisted ad he got up and began to climb the stairs up to where Panda was sleeping. "Really there's no need", I gushed trying to change their minds although I knew it was futile this was going to happen no matter what I did, Panda was going to be discovered._

_Carlisle's P.O.V_

_I Watched in horror as the Five vampires ignored me and carried on to Pandas room, "is this Panda an animal or something she smells like a wild animal grrrrr", growled Jane as she grabbed the door handle and twisted, I held in an unnecessary breath waiting for the worst as the Volturi swung the door open. I let my held breath go as I saw the contents of Pandas room, there rolled and snuggled in the soft sheets was a real black and white furry, four legged baby panda bear with a cute expression plastered on its soft face growling softly as she slept curled up in a ball. "As you can tell she is an animal, my family and I found her in the woods she must of escaped from some private zoo so we kept her as a pet, cute isn't she", smiled Esme who had suddenly appeared by my side._

"_Very well we must be on our way now, we have important business to attend to, it was nice seeing you Carlisle and Esme" smirked Aro as he shook my hand before vanishing from my home. _

_No Ones P.O.V_

_Little did Carlisle know that upon the physical contact himself and Aro shared Aro was able to read all of Carlisle's thoughts and discover the hidden truths about the newest family member Panda. The truth was now out and the Cullen's didn't know, the Volturi now had a new mission._

_Emmett's P.O.V_

_I watched as the Volturi left, I walked over to Pandas room and gazed in the sight shocked me, "erm Carlisle, why is there a real Panda sleeping in there? Where's the real one? "I asked curious as to what Carlisle would speculate. The rest of the family arrive by my side to see what the problem was, " for once I-I have no explanation, all we can do is wait until the real Panda turns up then ask her about all this", replied Carlisle. Amazing Carlisle with no answer that must be a first._

_The next evening me and the rest of the family where sat in the living room, I heard a creak come from the stairs and turned to find the real Panda groggily stumble down the stairs still dressed in her pajamas and rubbing the sleep from her amazing icy blue eyes. She let out a small yawn that sounded more like a growl and stretched out her arms as she plopped herself down on the sofa next to me. "That was a good sleep so, anything interesting happen whilst I slept?" she asked casually as she curled up on the sofa finding a comfy position. "well yes actually, where did you vanish to yesterday?", asked Jasper curiously, I could tell the whole family where eagerly awaiting this answer including me, I was beyond curious._

"_What do you mean? Yesterday I was asleep in my room like I said I would be", she replied with a confused look plastered on her pale face. "We had a look in to see if you where all right but you weren't there, all we could find was a real bear, it was the sweetest little thing ever, so cute", squealed Alice. I looked to Panda, her face turned from confused to a little shocked._

_Your P.O.V *Panda*_

"_Erm funny thing that is . . . . . . . They don't call me Panda for nothing, that little bear was me" I laughed nervously. "Why where you a bear?" snorted Rosalie rudely. _

"_Erm well . . . . . . . . .erm when I sleep I transform into a real panda bear, the reason is, well actually I don't really know why. I've always done it but I, I don't have to be asleep to transform I can do it at any time", I explained a little embarrassed that they had found out._

"_Ok then do it, transform into a real panda if you can", shot Rosalie, god she was rude to me. I simply nodded at her request and prepared myself, I began to shift, I could feel my bones reshape and fur begin to form. Hair into fur, nose into snout, tail, bear ears nails into claws and feet and hands into paws. I had transformed into a little cute panda cub, I wore a cute expression on my face as I padded over to the centre of the room. Emmett came over and gently scratched my fluffy ears, I let out a small growl of happiness, and Alice seemed happy as she jumped over to me and hugged me rubbing my soft fur on her face. "Aww Panda, can you stay like this for a bit longer?, you're so adorable and fluffy" she sang as she cuddled me and stroked my fur. I nodded and she put me down, I slowly padded over to Edward and sat in front of him. Ok time to try this out, "Edward can you hear me?" I mentally asked hoping he would. _

"_Ok weird yes I can, your speaking telepathically aren't you?" he asked me back telepathically I smiled at least this worked, I had never found a opportunity to try this out so it was a successful first attempt. Well it worked on the mind reader now let's try Emmett and Jasper, "hey can you two hear me?" I asked them telepathically. "Yes" they both said out loud. Everyone except Edward looked at them strangely and in a confused way, "Pandas speaking telepathically to us since she can't speak normally as a bear", explained Edward for me. I nodded then simply curled up on the soft rug and relaxed. The next few weeks where very uneventful until I received a most disturbing and unusual letter._

_Your P.O.V *Panda*_

_The letter came in a black envelope with silver embossed lettering, it appeared on my desk during the day._

_I arrived at my next lesson and walked into the art class going straight to my desk, I was about to take my seat when I noticed an unusual envelope addressed to me "Panda Bear" it read on the front. I stared at it in a trance like state for a moment curious yet nervous until Emmett snapped me out of it. "Hey Panda what's up?" he asked me as he sat down at his desk situated in front of mine. I quickly hid the envelope before replying to him, "Oh nothing just thinking of something__"_

_Once the lesson had started curiosity took over I glanced at my bag several times before caving and pulling the envelope out, I slit it open and a letter fell out onto my desk, I scanned it over glancing at its entire contents, not good. My jaw dropped and I could feel my hands start to shake, I couldn't take it. I sprang from my seat and bolted from the class hoping that no one would notice my unbelievable speed, no one noticed me._

_Emmett's P.O.V_

_I watched as Panda bolted from the room at a speed that made her almost invisible to humans but not me. I got up to go after her but I was interrupted by "Emmett sit down, where do you think you're going?" asked the art teacher, I glanced at him god pesky humans._

"_Sorry sir, there's a family emergency", I replied as I quickly ran at a human pace out of the door. Once away from prying eyes I increased my speed and ran after Panda._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I retreated to the safety of the forest, the letter still tightly clutched in my violently shaking hand. I read through it again and again and again as my brain tried to process the contents. _

"_Panda Angel, if you continue to stay with the Cullen's we will have no choice but to eliminate them. You are far too dangerous and powerful to be left free. You will either come with us or we will have no choice but to force you by killing those you hold dear and consider precious. You have until sundown to decide, we will be waiting ten miles west of the Cullen's home. Volturi "._

_I sunk down to my knees devastated by the proposal, I rocked back and forth trying to calm myself, "why me? Why now? What did I do to deserve this? I have no choice I have to comply otherwise I-I can't bare it no I have to do as they say", I cried to myself. "Do as who say? What's wrong Panda?" I heard a familiar voice ask me, I didn't look up I couldn't face Emmett, not now. "You have to leave", I ordered still staring at the ground my voice a mere whisper. "No not until you tell me what's wrong Panda" he gently replied as he approached me. _

"_No stay away, don't make me do this to you", I begged my voice gaining a little more volume. "Panda tell me now" he ordered as he got even closer to me._

"_I - I'm s-sorry Emmett I really am I-I lo-love you", I sobbed as I clambered to my feet and a cold air began to swirl round me dangerously, I summoned more strength, the wind speed increasing dramatically and I began to advance on Emmett. "what are you sorry for?" Emmett asked me as he backed away slightly as I advanced further, a fierce look now in my eyes, this was for the best I had no other choice._

"_This" I said to him as I commanded the wind and threw Emmett knocking him clean out, I walked over to him my fierce look replaced with one of sorrow and regret. I bent down on my knees and gently stroked his cold pale face. I reached in my bag and pulled out a pen and sheet of paper and began to scrawl a letter._

"_Dear Cullen's,_

_Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Emmett. I am truly sorry for putting you all in danger and for hurting you Emmett, The past few months with you have been the best months of my life, I cannot thank you enough for all you have done. You made me feel like I had a family that cared and loved me for the fist time in my accursed life. When you welcomed me into your family you gave me a life I had only ever dreamed off even though I had problems and caused some, I gained a loving family and a few best friends. The feeling of being wanted and welcome. I wish you all the best for the future. Edward and Bella, I hope u eventually get married you two deserve true happiness. Alice, I will miss the shopping and laughing you where the best friend I always hoped for. Rosalie, even though we didn't get along you made me feel part of the family, you where like an older sister to me, Carlisle and Esme, you where the parents I never had and I thank you for your kindness and hospitality. Jasper, you always knew the right things to say and how to help me you where the understanding one like an older protective brother. Finally Emmett, out of all the family you where the one to make me feel most welcome, you looked out for me and cared about me, you showed me true kindness and compassion and for that I thank you. My only regret is that I will never get to show you my true feelings and gratitude. I love you._

_Te reason for this letter is to thank you all and say goodbye, due to recent events it is unsafe for you to be close to me, I should never have got you involved in this, I put all you lives in danger from the very start and for that I am truly sorry. I hope our paths never cross again for if they do I fear the worst. Love from Panda xxxx."_

_With the letter wrote I slipped it into Emmett's cold hands and gently kissed his head before leaving to the Volturi._

_At sundown four figures appeared beside me as I stood ten miles west of the Cullen's home. "Dear Panda, you have made the right decision, the Cullen's are safe as long as you don't betray us", laughed Aro. I refused to reply to his mocking remark and stayed silent as I followed him and the others off into the darkness to my sealed fate with the Volturi as there weapon and tool to be used as the feel fit._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I found myself half way around the world in Italy in an underground mansion in Volterra. "Welcome to your new home Panda", laughed Jane, god I really hated her._

_Emmett's P.O.V_

_I regained consciousness, I noticed Panda had gone and her scent had vanished, I began to panic so I sped off home to call a family meeting. "Emmett what is all the fuss about and where is Panda?" Jasper asked me. I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work, "that's the thing, Pandas gone", I yelled still badly worked up._

"_What do you mean Pandas gone? Where has she gone?" Carlisle asked me calmly._

_I sighed as I started to explain, "She was acting odd at school she was spacing out and jumpy. She ran off out of the art class so I followed her, I wanted to make sure she was ok. I found her in the forest mumbling to herself she seemed really upset. She was saying something about having no choice and not her fault, I tried to calm her down and get her to tell me what was bothering her but she went mad. She threw me across the forest and knocked me clean out, when I came to she was gone, no scent nothing but she did leave a letter you should really read it." I passed the letter over to Carlisle who passed it round the family. _

"_what recent events? She can't just leave like that" yelled Alice furiously._

"_What are we going to do about it, we can't just let her walk away like this. She was part of the family. . . . . We can't let her go. . . . . . .I can't" I yelled and whispered the last part to myself. "What can we do? We have no idea where she went or for what reasons she left, there is no way of tracking her, I can't read her mind and Alice can't see her future, Panda was odd like that", explained Edward trying to talk reason into me. "As much as it pains me to say I agree with Edward. There is no way of finding Panda if she doesn't want to be found", agreed Carlisle. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "I can't just forget her and let her go, I can't" I yelled furiously. _

_**8 YEARS LATER**_

_Eight years had passed since the day of Pandas disappearance any many things had changed. Edward and Bella had gotten married and now had a child nicknamed Nessie, she was half vampire half human and grew at an excelled rate so she looked and acted like a teenager at 16 with high IQ. Nessie had also fallen for the shape shifter/ werewolf named Jacob Black who had imprinted on her and preciously loved Bella. Bella was now a vampire and had been turned after Nessie's birth. Rosalie had left the family and had run off with another vampire leaving Emmett allow. The Cullen family still lived in Forks but had moved further into the forests away from the humans and cutting all contact with them._

_Meanwhile Panda had suffered at the hands of the Volturi, she had become the ultimate weapon forced to their bidding. Over the eight years Panda had been exposed as a Demon, named by the Volturi she was Demon not Panda. She had been forced to slaughter hundreds and had been beaten into submission when she refused. She had become cold and distant, never talking or interacting with anyone. She was kept locked up in a cage like a wild animal refused human contact and freedom, the only contact she had was with Aro and the other Volturi. The only refuge she ever found was in her own mind when she slept each month for the entire day._

_The birth of Nessie Edward and Bella's child had recently come to the attention of the Volturi, they protested the idea of a half human half vampire child and planned to eliminate it before it was too late._

"_Jane fetch Demon, we have a mission", ordered Aro as he sat at his grand table with the other Volturi. Jane quickly returned with Panda chained up and eight armed guards surrounding her. "Demon we have a mission for you, you're going to enjoy this one", he laughed cruelly as he tugged the chains attached to her arms and collar._

_Panda had not changed in appearance a lot over the Eight years she had been held captive. The only changes where her hair which was now longer and spiked out a lot giving her a fierce demonic edge. Her eyes had grown even icier, the blue colour was striking and her gaze was petrifying. She had two small ice white fangs, one on each side of her mouth that slightly poked over her bottom lip and she had several silver spiked studs through each ear. She wore tight black jeans with rips down the sides with silver chains attached to each side, a black tight short sleeved t-shirt that showed off her well defined and toned muscles. Over the t-shirt she wore a sleeveless black hooded top that went down to her mid thighs, it had slits on ever side for easy movement also she wore black fingerless leather gloves and her old studded black biker boots, her overall appearance gave off a dark dangerous aura. She was someone to be feared and avoided, she had become extremely strong and powerful due to the Volturi's harshness and discipline but she was no threat to them. They had broken her will and spirit years ago making her now a mere tool to be used as they pleased._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I boarded the plane with the rest of the group, my chains securely fastened so that I wouldn't escape, I didn't know why they bothered with them it's not like I had anywhere to go. I still had no idea what this mission was and I had no idea as to the location, I sat down as the jet took off and waited for the journey to end. Several hours passed until the plane touched down, I frowned time to do the Volturi's dirty work. I watched Aro step off the plane with the other four vampires Jane, Marcus, Alec and Demetri. Jane pulled my chains and forced me off the plane. As soon as I was off I noticed my surroundings however I did nothing._

_I was pulled along as we walked though forks avoiding and humans so no one would notice, we carried on through the town and past where the Cullen's lived, I let out a small sigh as we past, at least I wouldn't have to see them again and they where safe this time. We carried on deep into the thick's of the forest until Aro ordered Jane and me to stay here and only come if called, I did as I was instructed and sat by a tree waiting for the signal, that is if it came at all, I hoped it didn't I wasn't in the mood to be bossed around. I watched the others disappear further into the woods._

_Emmett's P.O.V_

"_Hey Nessie Jacobs here", I yelled as I heard the knock on the door, however when I opened it I was greeted by a different sight. "C-Carlisle", I yelled in a sudden panic as I watched Aro and his follower enter the house, our home. I felt Carlisle appear behind me, "Aro what a pleasant surprise, what do we owe this honor?" he asked calmly._

"_Where is Edward and Bella", ordered Aro rudely. Before Carlisle had any chance to answer the question the rest of our family had appeared next to us. "We cannot sit idly by and let you go breaking the rules that have been in place for centuries", yelled Aro furiously. "The half child will not be permitted to live, give her up now and none of you will get punished for this outrageous event", Aro growled at us._

"_Never, we will not give up our child, we won't let you take her or kill her", Bella snarled form behind me. How dare they come into our home and make such demands, it was outrageous. "That is not up for discussion, now give us the half child abomination before we have to resort to unpleasant and violent ways", growled Marcus dangerously. We stepped out of our home with the Volturi ready for a fight, there was no way we were going to give up Nessie like that, I always liked a good fight. "You will not take our child, now leave before WE get nasty", snarled Edward from next to me._

"_Fine if this is what it is going to resort to then Alec fetch Demon and Jane, Demon can deal with this", ordered Aro furiously._

"_Who's Demon? Another one of your Vampire guards?" I snarled, I wanted to rip them to shreds. "Oh your about to find out and trust me your not going to like it, your going to wish that you had submitted to our fist request", laughed Aro psychotically._

_There was a flash of lightening and a boom of thunder, a dark figure appeared next to Aro, Aro clutched a set of chains that where fixed around the figures neck and wrists. "Meet Demon, should be familiar yes", laughed Aro as he pulled the chains with force dragging the figure into view. The figure let out a low menacing growl, "Demon take the half child and kill anyone who stands in your way", ordered Aro. I stepped back, the aura given off by this Demon was menacing, it made me shudder. Demon took a few more steps towards me and the rest of the family, I suddenly recognized the Demon stood before me. "P-Panda? What have they done to you?" Bella stuttered in shock. I couldn't believe my eyes it was Panda but why was she here and why with them. "What are you waiting for, do as I commanded" roared Aro_

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I heard Aro roar at me and leapt at the Cullen's ready to kill them but something stopped me, Emmett, the look on his face it melted my frozen heart a little. I stumbled and stopped my attack, I took a few steps backward away from they, I-I couldn't hurt them even on Aro's orders. I'd rather die than attack the people who had showed me true love and happiness. "Damn it attack Demon", he ordered me. I shook my head and took a few more steps backwards away from the Cullen's. Aro lost his temper and picked me up by the neck squeezing, he threw me with immense force into a tree, he walked over to me and picked me up by the neck again lifting me off the ground. "You will do as I say, you have defied me for the last time", he snarled at me through clenched teeth. He began to put more pressure on my neck cutting off the air, I let out a low snarl and snapped my teeth at him in protest. "How dare you show such disrespect", he snarled at me before throwing me again, I felt my body smash through several trees. "Panda" I heard Emmett's voice cry with concern. I clambered to my feet and let out another growl._

_Aro was advancing on me again, I limped forward to meet him, this was my final stand, I shook my head and lifted both my hands into the air, my eyes began to glow and an icy wind began to build up and swirl around, it started to rain heavily. "What do you think you are doing? Stop this", snapped Aro. Jane and the others began to advance on me now. "Demon your going to pay dearly for this", snarled Jane, god I truly hated her. _

_My anger finally came to boiling point and I snapped, my black wings emerged from my back and my two twisted horns appeared, I snarled and jumped into the air spreading my wings and hovering above the ground. I started to make the rain freeze and a swirling violent wind began to twist round the Volturi, I manipulated the ice into long thin sharp needles and threw them into the howling wind. I watched with delight as my ice ripped into the flesh of my tormentors. Everything began to freeze as I landed on the ground and approached the Volturi, "You wont get away with this, we will kill every vampire and werewolf in this forsaken lands and it will al be because of you", snarled Aro viciously._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I carefully picked my first victim Alec, I froze him solid with a single touch from my frosty fingers, once frozen solid I smashed one of my clawed hands into the ice shattering him into a thousand pieces, my raging wind carried his pieces off and scattered them._

_Next it was Demetri's turn, I picked him up by his shirt collar and flew off up into the now dark and icy sky. Once I was at the correct altitude I began to spiral downwards picking up immense speed, at the last minute I created giant ice spikes and threw Demetri onto them, the speed of the fall helped the ice cut his body into ribbons and kill him his fresh blood spilled on the ground making my ice red._

_Next was Marcus, I showed no mercy I as continued my onslaught. I let my ice fuelled wind tear into his flesh, his screams rang through the forest making me smirk at his pain, at last they were getting what they deserved. My wind finally completed its job as he was torn into pieces and scattered into the nearby lake. Then the idea hit me, my plan for Jane._

_Jane, the one who had beat me, tormented me and killed my spirit and will, I was going to enjoy her demise, I was going to savour this moment. I let out a low growl as I though a powerful accurate uppercut hitting Jane square in the jaw sending her souring through the air, I followed through with a combination of other powerful kicks and punches sending the evil bitch though several thick trees and into the icy depths of the lake, Hahaha see how you like it. I sped through the air after Jane and flew down into the lake like a speeding bullet, I grabbed onto her and continued down into the dark icy depths. I tore her limb from limb as I reached the bottom of the lake, I left her remains there as I shot out of the icy depths to confront my final prey._

_Finally Aro, Vampire Royal and the worst of them all, my claws grew even longer as I swooped down on Aro with amazing speed, I slammed my hand straight through Aro's Stomach and holding it there. "This is a warning, if you ever threaten or come near any of these humans, vampires or werewolves I will tear you apart. If you come near the Cullen's or the wolf park I will make sure you don't see tomorrow do you hear me", I hissed as I threw Aro through the trees, Aro clearly understood my warning as he scrambled to his feet clutching his ripped open stomach and vanished. I landed gently on the ground and clutched my Brocken ribs and bleeding arms. _

"_Mum, who is that?" I heard the teenager I presumed was Nessie ask Bella._

"_That my child is Panda, she is part of the family, she saved us all from the Volturi", I heard Bella reply before my vision and other senses began to falter, I collapsed onto my knees, I felt my wings, claws and horns retract and disappear. A violent cough then took over as I felt the warm liquid spill over my lips, I watched my blood splatter onto the earth. I saw Jacob and his pack appear next to the Cullen's, "We need to help her she saved us all", he ordered. I watched Emmett and Carlisle rush over to me, I felt Emmett wrap his arms round my failing body and rush me inside._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't m-mean f-for this t-to hap-happen", I coughed as more blood spilled down my pale face. "Panda don't worry you're going to be ok. Just don't move or speak, save our energy", Emmett said as he grasped my cold hand and squeezed it gently. I lifted my free hand and gently stroked Emmett's face, "don't w-worry about m-me, I-I will be f-fine, I-I just need some w-water and r-rest", I wheezed as I wiped the blood from my mouth. I watched Emmett let go of me and run to get me some water, he held the cold glass to my lips, I drank the water and felt the energy begin to return to my aching body. As I finished the water I closed my eyes and let my body shift, I began to transform into a real panda cub again. "Let me rest for a while and I will be fine, I promise", I said in Emmett's head as he scooped me up into his arms and sat down on the sofa placing me in his lap gently. I slowly drifted to sleep as I felt Emmett's soft touch as he stroked my fur._

_Emmett's P.O.V_

_I couldn't believe it, at last I had got what I had desired for such a long time, Panda was back and now slept in my lap as I gently ran my fingers through her fur. "She is going to be fine", I smiled as the family arrived in the living room._

"_I can't believe that the Volturi had her, I can't even begin to imagine what they have done to her the poor thing", Esme said quietly as she looked at Panda._

_Nessie then came in with Jacob and gave me an odd look, "why do you have a bear on your knee?" she asked me as she eyed the Panda up. I sighed as Edward and Bella began to explain about the Panda, they sat silently as the listened with keen ears. "Aww she is so cute", giggled Nessie as she gazed at Panda and gently touched her fur. "Yes she sure is" I smiled to myself._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_My body had started to heal and I began to wake up, I groggily opened my eyes to find myself still in Emmett's lap and him still gently caressing my fur in an affectionate manor. I gently nuzzled my furry nose into his cold hand alerting him of my awakening, "Panda you had me worried, I thought id lost you again for the second time," breathed Emmett softly as he gently scratched behind my ears. I slowly crawled form the vampires lap and shifted back to a more human like form, my clothes were in tatters, they had been shredded and they hung of my firm frame. "Come on I'll go and get you some clothes of Alice then you can clean up and have a shower," suggested Emmett as he got up and held a hand out to me. He led me off upstairs, "Emmett, you and your family have done enough for me already, I don't thinks it's neither wise nor fair for me to be here any longer. Don't you think you've suffered enough? Go back to how it was before we met, it's time I left permanently," I said firmly. I let go of Emmett's cold hand and turned to leave but something, someone stopped me. I felt arms wrap around my small frame and pull me closer into a strong hug, "I can't let you go, not again, not when I've only just got you back. Panda when you left my world fell to pieces, I never thought I'd see you again I was miserable –"_

"_It's true, he was hopeless without you, he was so lost," came Edwards voice, I turned to find the entire family stood smiling at me. "I insist that you return to being part of our family, you saved young Nessie's life and the families, Aro wouldn't dare return after your display of true strength and threat," said Carlisle supportively. I sighed clearly defeated, "I guess you aren't giving me the choice are you?" I asked. _

"_No we aren't, you're staying and that's final, you're part of the family you always have been," smiled Alice with a twinkle in her eye, she knew something I didn't!_

_After I cleansed myself met back up with the family downstairs, there were some new faces though, Jacob Black the La Push wolfboy and Bella and Edwards daughter had now joined the ranks, however one was missing, Rosalie. "Soooo you're Panda, It's nice to meet you, I'm Nessie. I've got a question for you, what are you?" asked the Halfling with a grin. I sat down on the sofa next to Emmett and quietly laughed such childish innocence. "Well it's nice to meet you, to put it simply I'm an advanced Hybrid, a mix of several different things rolled into one, however what the Volturi named me was pretty much accurate. I'm a Demon," I said calmly._

"_H-how's that even possible? How do you know?" asked Bella shocked._

"_When I was taken eight years ago I had a lot of time on my hands, the Volturi possesses a vast library and catalogs of many different things, and they were keen to discover my mysteries and powers. They came across a file on my so called species and origins however even then I didn't quite fall into the category. Demons are very rare; in fact I'm the only known one of at this time, we are not born but created though supernatural events, my DNA consists or several other supernatural beings, werewolf, vampire, demon, shifter and so on. Normally demons are artificially created, these inhuman strands of DNA are implanted into a human child and allowed to grow and develop. That was not the case with me I wasn't human to begin with nor was I a vampire or shape shifter. Demons powers are created depending on physical contact with the world and other supernatural beings. My powers were derived from my confrontation with the war between the vampire and werewolves in an icy cold environment. I know it all sounds a little crazy but I'm a Demon as odd and strange as they come." I sighed sadly and looked away from everyone._

"_How come you ended up with the Volturi?" asked Nessie innocently; I felt my anger start to build. "That is a difficult question with an answer I don't wish to share," I stated coldly, "Come on Panda I want to know why you left," said Emmett as he gently placed his hand on my own. I sighed irritated by the bombardment of questions, "fine I know you won't drop this, I left because of a letter I received. I was given a simple choice so I left to protect those I cared for and loved, I feared the consciences so I left with the Volturi I didn't have to give it a second choice it was a clear decision to me," I said boldly._

"_What was the threat Panda?" asked Emmet quietly, why did they have to pry further, it was bad enough that I told them what I just did. "I'm sorry but I'd rather not say, some things are better off left in the dark," I said quietly._

"_It was us, they threatened to harm us didn't they, panda tell me," hallowed Emmett angrily as he looked me in the eye. I couldn't hold his gaze and averted my gaze to out of the window. He wrapped his steel arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, "you didn't have to leave, we could have fought them off, you shouldn't have gone," said Emmett as he held me close to him. "I had to, I would of hated myself if I'd allowed anything to harm you or your family, I would gladly give my own life to save everyone else's, to save yours," I breathed as I berried my face in his chest. We just sat there for a while holding each other until id settled myself and looked around at the family._

"_So on a lighter note what happened to you lot whilst I was gone?" I asked curiously._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I looked around at the family; I wanted to know what had gone on in the years I had been indisposed as I shall call it. _

"_As you can see me and Bella finally got married, that was six years ago just after Bella and I had finished school. We had Nessie a year after," replied Edward Proudly. I was glad that things had finally worked out for the pair. "well congratulations, I knew things would go your way," I smiled,_

"_Rosalie left a year after you Panda, she ran off with another Vampire she claimed that the vampire was much more mature and much better for her, he made her happy," grumbled Emmett with distaste. I frowned at the thought of her running off leaving Emmett, "I'm sorry Emmett, I know the two of you were close." _

"_No worries, to be honest she was too stuck up and vain and it only got worse as the years went by," smirked Emmett. The family continued to fill me in on all the events and things that I had missed over the eight years I had been gone. Everything was fine and pleasant until Nessie opened her mouth and asked me another question throwing me straight in at the deep end. She caught me completely by surprise and off guard as she asked me where I had been for the past eight years._

_I froze and frowned, "I don't want to answer that," I said coldly. _

"_Why not, everyone else has told you about them so why can't you do the same, it can't be that bad," she remarked unaware of the very very thin ice she was currently treading on. "Don't be rude Nessie," scolded Bella as she looked at my pained expression. I simple got up and fled from the house as quickly as possible heading straight into the tangled dark forest._

_Emmett's P.O.V_

_I watched as Panda fled from the room, "I'll go after her and see if she's ok," I said as I jumped to my feet and sped off after her._

_I soon caught up to her and grabbed her stopping her from going any further. "Stop. Nessie didn't mean any harm in what she said, she doesn't know about the Volturi and how bad they really are," I said as I looked into her icy eyes._

"_I've killed so many people, innocent people, I slaughtered them in cold blood, I'm a monster," she screamed as she broke out of my grip._

"_It wasn't your fault there was nothing you could have done, the Volturi threatened you," I said trying to comfort her._

"_Yes it was my fault, I could have been stronger, I could have fought back hell, I could have killed them all and ended the madness there," she growled angrily and in disgust, I could tell she was beating herself up over all this but it just wasn't her fault. She looked up at the dark sky at the full moon and diamond stars, I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm and comfort her, I pulled her into my chest and leaned my head on top of hers as she buried her head in my neck. "Panda there was nothing you could have done; none of it was your fault so stop all this. You can't beat yourself up over this it's just not fair," I whispered as I held her tightly. I felt her start to relax in my grip; I lifted my hand and gently ran it over her head and through her soft blue hair. "Now come on we best be getting back before the family get worried," I said softly as I let her go and took her small hand in mine leading her off back to the house._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I let Emmett lead me back inside, I apologized to the rest of the family for running out. "Are you ok now my dear?" asked Esme kindly with an angelic smile, I nodded sheepishly. "Oh Panda," sang Alice with a devilish smirk. Oh dear god now what._

"_I think a shopping trip is in order," she said as she eyed up the clothes I currently wore. "Maybe but first where am I going to stay, I don't think you have a spare room" I stated. Before Carlisle or Esme had any chance to speak Emmett spoke, "Not a problem, you can stay with me in my room, it's not like we actually sleep and you only sleep once a month."_

"_I'm not sure if that is such a good idea" I mumbled. I saw Emmett pout, damn it was cute. (Sigh) Why not I've got the space, anyway there's nowhere else," damn he had me there I suppose sharing with him wouldn't be sooo bad would it?_

_Panda had been back with the Cullen's for about two weeks and everything had settled back down but, something still played on her mind._

_Panda's P.O.V_

_I sat on the large cliff that overlooked the rest of the knotted dense forest, I was staring absent minded into the dark velvet sky and up at the silver orb that hung there in solitude, the stars had deserted the beautiful moon tonight. I slowly began to manipulate and play with the wind making it condense and form windy images of whatever sprang to mind. I created a large herd of wild mustangs and let them run over the cliff until I felt a presence behind me._

"_Panda I know something's wrong," came Emmett's silky voice as he emerged from the darkness and sat beside me. "It's nothing," I replied as I looked up at the sky once more. "Panda I know when something's wrong, I know you too well," he said as he kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leant on him and continued to look up. I sighed before giving in, "Something just doesn't feel right, it's not that I don't like living with you and your family I do, I truly do it's–it well I- just that. Well I don't think I should. I feel like a spare, you're all so close and everything and I just tag along with you Emmett. I put them in danger; I was supposed to kill Nessie. I just feel right being here that's all," I said, finally I got it off my chest, I love spending time with Emmett and the rest of his family but it just doesn't feel right. After everything I've done over the past eight years I don't deserve any of this, I deserve to spend the rest of my unnatural life alone and miserable._

_Emmett gentle turned my head to face him keeping his hand under my chin, "Panda, there's something I need to talk to you about. Ever- ever since I first met you I thought you were amazing; you're selfless, courageous and loving. Ever since you came to our home I thought that I lo- that I lov- oh forget it Panda I love you. I always have and always will, I love you. Those eight years you were gone were hell, knowing that I might never see you again, every day I thought of you I had no idea where you had gone or why, it drove me insane. Then, when you came back I felt complete all the pain and anguish vanished all the loneliness and sadness gone. Seeing you again made me feel so- so alive. I want to be with you more than anything, I want to hold you in my arms and never have to let you go, I want you for the rest of eternity. Panda I love you," confessed Emmett. I saw the love and passion, the innocence and hope dance in his eyes. I smiled as I looked into them, "Emmett I've always loved you, and I'd do anything for you. I'll always be yours,"_

"_Then be with me for eternity, Panda, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife, Will you marry me?" he asked on bended knee with my hands in his own. I was speechless, happiness overwhelmed me and a tear formed in my eye, things like this where suppose to happen in fairy tales with princesses not with monsters like me._

_I jumped on Emmett, "Yes, oh god yes I'll marry you," I screamed as I hugged him, his arms wrapped around me and he slowly bent down, his cold soft lips met with mine and all my feelings exploded, today I felt loved, I felt alive and nothing could ever bring me down._

_After a minute we broke apart from each other, grins plastered on both our faces, Emmett reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He carefully opened the lid and pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, it was platinum with a large square cut black diamond in the center with a smaller square cut black diamond situated on either side followed by several beautiful square whit diamonds, it shone under the moons reflective glow. "You will always be my Panda bear," he told me as he carefully slipped the beautiful ring onto my slender pale finger before kissing me once more, I melted under his touch, I was in heaven._

"_Come on let's go back and tell the family the news, Alice promised me that she wouldn't let anything slip," said Emmett as he slipped his arm around my waist and led me back home._

_**END**_


End file.
